The amazonian and the detective
by Buffywriter
Summary: New story about a greek amazonian who dreams of freedom but can she survive the strange world full of mean will detective rosenburg be able to help


**The Amazonian and the detective**

Chapter one

Tara's p.o.v

I stared in to the mystic mirror seeing the world I loved to watch, the world that was so different to mine. So weird yet wonderful, so real. The world I live in is a fake it is built up to be a perfect paradise for women of all ages yet I saw it as a prison. I am an Amazonian my mother was Hippolyte Queen of the Amazonians. We live on a hidden island that was created after a war between my mother and Ares god of war now we and all other Greeks who swear against men stay here safely away from them.

I continued to stare in to the other world studying there strange language and clothing. I did not turn when I heard the door open and one of my sisters enter. I knew only one that would enter without knocking and that was Athena Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy a power wasted on an island with no war.

"I do not understand why you study that world so much Tara. You know there is no way your mother would allow you to go to such a place." She moved closer to the mirror looking in on the world but unlike me she moved back losing interest in it. "Why would you fantasize about that world when you have the perfect world right here? Do you not enjoy it here?" 

"I do not enjoy it here sister. When I am here I feel trapped like there is nothing for me here. This island is a prison." I said turning to face her looking her in the face so she could see I was serious.

"Why do you think this sister?"

"You are goddess of battle strategy yet there are no battles here. We all have the strength to overpower any man yet there are none around. We were given magic and strength and it is wasted on this island"

"Just because we have them does not mean we need to use them Tara"

I waved my hand over the mystic mirror turning it back in to a mirror I walked over to the balcony and looked over the island "I just want something more than this island sister" She walked forward placing her hand on my shoulder I gently shook it off.

She sighed before saying "Mother wanted a word so I would suggest you go see her" She slowly walked out the door and away from my room. I began to walk towards my mother's throne room I walked on the same path I had walked since I was old enough to walk. I walked past the same sculptures, the same plants and the same people. I slowly walked up the steps towards my mother.

"Good morning Tara. I hear you have been looking through that mirror again." My mother was sat in her throne looking sternly at me.

"Yes mother I was that world fascinates me mother. Whereas this world bores me" I moved closer to my mother until finally I stood in front of her.

"This world is a safe haven for women like you. That place is full of men who do not appreciate women you would rather live there then here?"

"Yes mother I would. It has been many years since you last looked there you have no idea how much it has changed."

"Men do not change my daughter they only get worse. I do not wanna hear any more on this subject you are to stay here where I know you are safe from men."

I knew that the argument was over so instead of trying to win I turned and stormed out of the throne room and to my room.

...

I woke and looked outside my window it was dark and no one was moving around I slowly rose from my bed and grabbed my bag. I crept slowly to my door and snuck out in to the night. I knew most of the docks were guarded apart from one but the only way too it was covered by patrols. So I knew the only way to get to the dock would be from the trees.

I walked towards the forests the lined the path I should go and climbed the first tree. I walked along the branches jumping between the trees. I got to the last tree the dock just in site as I landed the jump I heard a voice shout out.

"Tara stay where you are your mother has ask us to bring you to her"

Busted. I was walked to my mother's throne room once again as I walked closer my mother walked closer to me. "You tried to escape this island against my wishes" my mother stated calmly "do you wish to leave that badly?" She asked me

"Yes mother I do this island is nothing but a prison" I said lowering my head

"Then so be it you may go but there are conditions to this allowance"

"What are they?" I asked lifting my head. My mother could say anything and I would agree

"You will be allowed to keep your powers to help you. You will join their law enforcement as a detective to keep the peace. There are more people out there with powers like you most are born with them some are given them. All of them will need guidance."

"It is done mother I will leave by sunrise" I smiled bowing to my mother before turning to leave.

"Oh one more thing Tara" She called after me

"yes" I said turning

"Visit often"

A/N

So new story as usual would love some review you know such as if its worth adding more chapters if the titles ok that sort of stuff

Until next time

bye


End file.
